Dead Heart
by I'm the girl that favours fire
Summary: I'm in love with my best friends boyfriend. He's a vampire. I'm a vampire. She's not. This is the story of how she found out, how I lost her and how I won the heart of my long time love. Better than it sounds. Please Review.
1. Brick by boring brick

Typical Monday morning. The refusal to get out of bed, the exhaustion when you finally do, and the total regret of staying up so late last night. Yep, I was feeling all of that right now.

Hey, I had a totally justified reason for staying up so late. I was texting a boy. Who I was totally in love with. Who was dating my best friend.

You see, me and him, we're vampires. She doesn't know though.

His names Darrien,but,seeing as that doesn't blend too well with the humans, he gets daniel. I actually called him Darrien once, and Zoe, my best friend, gave me the weirdest look ever. I've been extra cautious never to call him that again. We've known each other since we were three, but to the rest of the world, I'd only met him four years ago, when I was twelve.

Zoe sent me her usual morning text to let me know she was outside. I pulled back my bedroom curtain,and sure enough, she and Daniel were standing in my drive. I sent her a text saying I'd be two minutes, and started throwing clothes on. School uniform was the worst. We had to wear long sleeved white shirts, with knitted v-kneck black vests and a black tie with our school emblem on it. We had to wear black pencil skirts and black tights. Shoes had to be sensible, black and leather. I pulled my platinum blonde hair into a high ponytail. Even tied up it still almost reached my ass. I didn't like my bum, it was quite flat. My breasts,however, were a totally different story. When not in school uniform, I tried my best to highlight my... assets.

Zoe text again, telling me to hurry the hell up. So I picked up my red messenger bag, and ran down the stairs, not even glancing at the breakfast my mum had left, as she did every morning.

Zoe's uniform was exactly the same as mine, except she wore a backpack, instead of a messenger bag. Her hair was a gorgeous mousey brown I'd always been extremely jealous of.

_Daniel _smiled at me, and Zoe just rolled her eyes.

"So, which way are we walking?" I asked, the same as I did every morning.

"We're getting a lift today, My brother's license cleared, and my parents bought him a car to celebrate." Daniels brother was six years older than him, and had failed his drivers test a good sixteen times.

"Cool." I said, and we walked around the corner, to where Zoe said his car was parked.

I stopped when I saw a 2006 Orange pontiac GTO. This was my second favourite car ever, after a Chevrolet camaro of course, in cherry red. My favourite colour. Okay, so I _may _have been a slight car fanatic.

I squealed the second I saw it.

"Your brother... has... a GTO?" I gasped.

He nodded as I found the passenger door open. Daniel raise his eyebrows at me.

"What? You two can have love time. In. The. Back. " I tried to give him my scariest glare. He just laughed.

"Hey, Katelyn."

"Hey Leo."

Okay, so,just to catch you up, my real name is Kazara, and Leo, Daniel's brother, is really called Leonidus. Just so you know.

"I love the car." I said, beaming.

"I guessed." He laughed.

The drive to school wasn't long, three minutes. Somehow it took us twenty minutes to walk here. Daniel and Zoe got straight out. I, however, had to be dragged out. I blew the car a kiss goodbye, then started walking to registration.

I sat in my seat, and started talking to Elliott, a cute blonde I sat next to. Nothing too interesting, just comments on ginger's hair. Yes, a girl in our class was called ginger. Our comments were focused more on the massive knot in the back of her, you guessed it, ginger hair.

Mrs Clinton, our reg teacher droned on onto about ten minutes about the non uniform day on Friday.

After that, the day was as boring as any other Monday. I went to English and history, then my favourite lesson, RE, because I sat next to Daniel.

Did I feel guilty about liking him? No. I knew him first. Did I feel guilty about concealing my true identity to Zoe? Yes. Very. But the penalty for a human finding out was death.

Funny, the dark world punished the dead with death.

Oh yeah, the dark world is a collection of ten cities, all hidden within or beneath major cities all across the world. Four are for vampires. Two are good, for free souls, the vampires that obide by human laws, and are allowed out into the world. Two are bad, for captive souls, the vampires that are trapped within their cities, because they'd rather die than live under humans. Obviously, I belong to a free souls colony.

The other six cities belong to other dark world creatures. You know,witches, werewolves, shapeshifters, faeries and all of that. Most of them mix. Unlike me, most vampires are prejudiced, and believe themselves to be the greater race. Even though we hide from humans.

Stupid.

After lunch, I had chemistry and dodgeball. Then I walked home with Daniel, because Zoe had Netball practice.

"So, how was your day?" He asked..

"Fine, I guess. It's Monday though, so.."

"I totally get it." He laughed. God I loved his laugh.

He was tall, with small black ringlets and perfect porcelain skin. His eyes were green, but they were contacts. Vampires had grey eyes, and while I left mine natural,many covered them. Yeah, that's how I roll.

"Coming to Darianna's initiation?" I asked. Darianna's my eleven year old sister. She was a witch, but was still allowed into vampire cities.

"Sure, tell _Daisy _I'll be there." He winked, using her human name.

"Great. How you lying to Zoe to get out of boyfriend girlfriend time."

"I didn't lie. I said I had to go to a family party in Manchester. No lie." Manchester was England's vampire city. The entrance was in a closed down factory. I think it might have made Hoover's once.

I'm not going to lie I was quite gutted he saw me as family. The only family I wanted to be was his wife. Hey, I said I was in love.

Now, how to make him love me back?

**Hope you like this. I had fun writing it. I'll probably update tomorrow. Sorry if I've confused anyone, this chapter isn't particularly well written. PM me if you're confused?**

**Please Review. **

**I love reviews. ;)**

**Maddi.**


	2. Mind tricks and temptation

**Darrien P.O.V**

After a pretty much eventless week, I made my way over to the Anatola household. You know, Kazara's house. I mean, Katelyn. Her real name is Kazara Claricia Anatola. Her human name is Katelyn Joan Willaims.

I'm the same. Under a false name I mean. My real name is Darrien Errebus Salvatore. My human name is Daniel Smith. Probably because it's the most boring common name ever.

I actually like humans, I'm going out with one for God's sake!

I'm not all that into her though, Zoe.

Problem is, I'm in love with someone else.

Her best friend.

**Kazara.**

My ball room was crowded. Yes, I had a ball room. Didn't I mention I'm filthy stinking rich? Their had to be thirty people in here. The room was filled mostly with witches, but there were a good few vampires in here. How the immortal shadow chasers would love to crash this party.

In all honesty, I was pretty excited for Darianna's initiation ceremony. As today was her birthday, she'd come of age. You see, when full blood witches turn twelve, their powers peek. So the queen of the witch city, Saga oppidum, which is just Latin for witch town, comes down to greet the witch, and reveals her tattoo and specialty to the rest of the community. Darianna wasn't my real sister, actually she was my cousin,but she was as good as.

As nobody else in my immediate family was a witch, this was the first initiation I'd been to. Darrien still wasn't here. I wasn't worried. Not even half of the guest list had arrived now.

I wasn't even dressed.

I ran up into my room, and picked out the dress my mother had requested I wear. I actually loved it. It was a light fabric dress, white obviously. It had long sleeves and came half way down to my knees. I was wearing knee length soft brown boots with flat soles,and I had used a hair product that had allowed my bum length hair to go frizzy. I loved this outfit.

I came back downstairs to see the queen had arrived. Her name was Hexa. She was an old looking woman that had the energy of a two year old puppy. Her hair was grey, and her eyes were too sunk into her head to tell, but they were most likely grey.

Across the room I spotted Darrien. He was wearing a grey Armani suit and matching tie. White shirt. His little black curls were now just little waves. He looks gorgeous, and I just wane to run over and kiss him.

_God, Kazara, stop thinking like that. He's going out with Zoe. He's not yours. _

After a moment, I realised I was staring. And smiling. Apparently he'd noticed to, because he was laughing back. I felt my cheeks flush as I walked over to him.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. You look really good." He smiled, giving me a once over. That made me nervous.

"You too." I said, hyper aware I was staring at my feet.

Darianna ran over to me.

"Hi, you excited?" I asked..

"Yes." She chirped. "Yes... but I'm really nervous. What if it turns out I'm not really a witch,just a human? Like, what if I don't get a tattoo." She said.

Darrien ran his hand over her hair, the way you did with a cat. Then he crouched so he was on the balls of his feet, and out his hands on her shoulders looking her dead in the eye.

"You'll be okay I promise you're a witch. In fact, I'll bet you're better than any other witch in this room." She smiled, said thanks and ran off.

She loved him too,but more like a brother. Well.. soon enough he would be. I laughed at my inappropriate and impossible thought.

"Witches and warlocks. Vampires and vampressess, Darianna Kapala." Hexa announced. The entire room cheered.

Darianna walked into the center of the room. Everyone cheered and clapped. Some Giordano hollered. There were almost a hundred witches in here now.

"Welcome to your innitiation, Harmony." Hexa said.

"Harmony." The whole room repeated.

"Can I have my tats now?" She asked. The whole room laughed.

"Of course." Hexa smiled. Hexa walked to Darianna, and placed her thumb on Darianna's forehead and said "Revelare."

She turned to the rest of the room and said "in one minute, we shall know which circle she belongs to, her specialty and her future mate." Once again, the ballroom cheered.

She was beaming. Her purple dress perfectly brought out her eyes of the same colour. It was a witch thing.

Then, the room stared in awe as the tattoo began burning itself into her flesh.

"Its a black..." She said as the symbolic made itself clear. "Diamond." She sounded happy. Darianna jumped up and down.

"Congratulations Charmers, you have a new recruit. The group closest to the front began cheering.

"You're now a charmed one. Your speciality is mind tricks and temptation. Your mates name is... Bern. Shifter. Bear. Welcome to the witching community Darianna." Hexa finished. Everyone cheered once more, then started to split into little groups."

It was loud. God it was loud in here. And hot. I felt like I was going to faint.

I walked to the door, and up my room. It was always cold in there. It had to be. I flopped myself down on my bed. Darrien had followed me apparently, because the second I sat down he came in.

"Hey." Funny, he started every conversation like that.

"Hey."

He sat next to me.

"So, she's a charmer? What's that mean?" He asked.

"It means she can get into people's minds. Make them see things they're not seeing, it means she change her appearance at will, and it means she's usually pretty irresistible. She's gonna have great luck with guys." I said. Considering she was only twelve...

"She picked that up from you then,right?" He said, winking.

"Oh, shut it." I said, slapping his very muscular arm.

"So, feeling the need to get drunk tonight?" He asked.

"Why wait?" I stood up going to my cupboard an pulled out a bottle of vodka, and coke. They were each labelled _in case of emergency. _He laughed at this. I handed him a plastic cup.

After turning up the music, starstruck by 3Oh!3, and drinking ALOT of vodka, we lay on the floor, looking at the roof.

"Feel like going to see Zoe?" I asked, completely hoping his answer was no.

It was.

Then he turned to me.

"Want to know a secret?" I asked.

"Always." He said, purposely quoting my favourite line from Harry potter.

"I love you."

His eyes went wide. Then, I kissed him.

**Ooh, cliffhanger.**

**Did you like? I like writing this. Wonder how long it takes me to get bored. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys;) keep 'em coming, you know how I like reviews. **

**-maddi.**


	3. That's what you get

**I'm having a lot of positive comments on her name. Kazara. I like it too. It loosely translates to goddess of betrayal. I thought it was fitting. **

**Blink 182 – Always. Listen to that for this chapter. Thought it was cute.**

Daniel blinked a few times.

"You just kissed me?" He asked, his voice sounding very apprehensive.

"I did." I replied, sitting up and chewing my nails.

"Why?" He had something in his throat. I wondered if it was guilt.

"Because I wanted to." I shrugged. Actually, it was more like, I have wanted to since the very first time we met, and I can't believe my own damn look my best friend got to you first! But I couldn't very well say that now, could I?

"You can't just do whatever you want all the time...It's not fair..."

I was so sure this was the alcohol talking, but I kissed him again. This time though, he kissed back. He didn't try to push me back; instead, he pulled me towards him. I felt guilt in my mind somewhere, but I was too busy being swept up in all of this passion to be worried about a damn thing. Actually, it was me who pulled back.

"You kissed me back." I wasn't asking, I was trying to run in through my mind. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to." He shrugged. I was sure I'd heard this conversation before...

"But... Zoe. She's your girlfriend."

"Which is a damn shame seen as I love her best friend."

**Daniel.**

Had I just said that? So, first, we'd gotten drunk. Then, she said she loved me (Wow, by the way, who saw that one coming?) then we'd kissed and I said I loved her back.

"What?" She said, sounding a lot less confident than she had before.

"I said." I paused "I love you."

She looked confused again.

"But... Zoe?" She said.

"Because you never liked me back, Zoe was interested, and you weren't and I didn't even have the courage to ask you out, because I'm so afraid of losing you!"

She took this in.

"I always liked you back. Every day from the first day we met. We were only three years old and I knew I loved you. I never asked you because I didn't think _you _liked me. I mean, why would you?"

"Why would I? Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend, you always make me laugh, and you're always there when I need you. You understand everything I say, and you tell me when I'm wrong. You're smarter than me when it comes to cars, and you can whip my ass at paintball. I mean, what's not to love?" I said, smiling to myself because I'd finally admitted that. Not only to her, but to myself.

She was smiling too.

"You never mentioned how I looked?"

"Why does that matter. You shouldn't love a person because they're beautiful. Mind, I do love your hair, and your eyes." He said.

"I love you because..." But as she said that, she turned and her eyes opened wide with fury and shock, as she saw Darianna staring at us through the door way.

"You _LOVE _him?" She shouted.

Kazara stood straight up and put her hand over her mouth.

"Shut up. Please, just let me explain."

Slowly, she nodded.

"Explain." She said, tapping her foot impatiently as Kazara took her hand off her mouth.

"Look, you can't tell anyone about this. Especially Zoe. It just happened, y'know I'd do the same for you."

"You'd lie through your teeth to my best friend, oh yey!" She said in a mocking tone.

"I'm sorry; I know it's hard to understand." She said, grabbing my hand, "But I love him." She said proudly.

I took her hand too. "I love her too." I said, stroking my thumb over his.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Well, isn't this cute? Okay then. I won't tell anyone, on the condition that you break it off with Zoe, within a week, and you two start going out within two."

Wow. That was a lot to ask.

"Fine. Deal." I said.

Darianna ran out and slammed the door behind her.

"We're not doing that." Kazara said, looking me in the eye.

"We aren't?" I said.

"No, Zoe will be crushed and she'll know something's been up. Think about it, whenever you're busy, I'm busy, then, you break up with her, and we get together a week later? We'll have to hope Darianna doesn't say anything, and if she does, we'll have to deny it all." She said.

I nodded, even though my heart was breaking.

"And." She said, finally. "This can never happen again." She kissed me on the cheek and ran out of the room.

What the hell was I supposed to do now?

Downstairs, in the ball room, A group of vampire guys I'd known for while were standing in a huddle.

Ethan, Lethario, Dezna and Colinton waved as I came over.

"We're going into the city for a little after party." Lethario was talking to me "You coming?"

I turned around and glanced at Kazara, who was talking to her mother while playing with the sleeves on her dress.

"Yeah." I said. "Let's go."

**Kazara**

I can't believe I told him to _STAY _with Zoe. When I'd imagined him saying I love you, that's not how things happened. Why hadn't he fought harder to keep me? He just agreed and watched me leave. Maybe I should move on. He was too weak.

I pulled out my phone as I dialled a number.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." The voice replied.

"Do you wanna go out?" I asked.

The other end was silent for a moment.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Uhh, Sure."

"Great, see you around, Janus." I hung up.

Janus was a witch from Paris. That's where the Witch city was. I'd known him since I was five, when Darrien and I had met him. We went to the witch city when my sister was born. We'd played football for an hour or so. We went over there for a fortnight every summer. From being twelve, he asked me out every time I went over. Darrien stopped liking him after that, guess it made sense why now. He was a nice guy, 5'11 in height, dark hair and purple eyes. He was good at sports, and was a witch of the foreseer's circle. His symbol was a white eye. Seemed fitting.

Anyway, I did like him, and now I had a chance to move on, you know, get away. I decided next weekend I'd go and see him. In Paris. Without Darrien.

**Reviews please. I love me some reviews;) **


	4. Sunday, Bloody Sunday

**Enjoying this? i am. Thanks for the reviews too. **

_The night has a thousand eyes,and the day but one. Yet the light of the light world dies with the dying Sun. ~ Francis William Bourdillon._

**Kazara's P.O.V (Katelyn.)**

On monday, we had a review day. That's a day where you go to school for ten minutes, and they tell you how you're doing at school.

The beat part, of course, is that you can choose the time of your appointment. I chose 11.20. Time for a lye in, with time to do as I please with the rest of the day. I was feeling overly guilty about Saturday, so I told Zoe I was going home, because I was feeling ill. Of course, I was only feeling regret.

The only thing to make me feel better about anything, ever, was my baby's. I did mention to you I was a car fanatic,right? Well, only being sixteen, I don't have any. But, I also believe I told you I'm rich, my dad does. We have eight cars. We drive one. I love every one, although I wouldn't buy any of them. I have a list of cars I will buy as soon as I can claim the large sum of money in my savings account. Roll on my eighteenth.

Currently, I was sitting in a Mercedes-Benz SL55- AMG. It's in silver. My dad had bought it in 2002 when it'd just come out. It was one of my favourites he owned. He had a Ford Anglia, in blue, he'd bought that after I'd begged him to. I'd fallen in love with it, as hilarious as it is, after seeing it on _the chamber of secrets. _

Don't judge me too harshly, every month, I donate a thousand pounds to a charity. Depending which advert I'd seen made me cry the most. Being charitable made me feel better. Nothing compared to cars and music. I enjoy quotes, and quoting other people.

I'm a very posh girl. I like money. I like literature. I play piano. I take lessons in singing, I wear pretty dresses. I drink blood. That's what separates me from most of the rich people. I'm not human, and not just unfeeling, I'm dead. I drink people. I've never killed yet. It's against vampire law to kill a human. Unless of course they found out about the dark world. The only punishment is death.

That's what I likes about Darrien. He was rich too,but he was so much more human. He hated that he came from money. In fact, he hated it so much in fact, he'd asked his mother to buy him a small house, and was currently residing in it, not allowing anyone but myself to know just _how _wealthy he was. He didn't share my love for cars, but was very interested in fashion. I know, he sounds gay, I sound like a snotty tomboy. In fact, I couldn't be more girly,aside the car thing. He was incredibly manly, on both the rugby and football team, as well as coming from one of the most well known and dangerous vampire families in our world.

Tuesday was unusually interesting. As usual, I got my text telling me Zoe was outside. Daniel wasn't there. Vampires don't get ill, so Daniel's excuse of not feeling well made me curious. I made a mental note to go and see him tonight. Unfortunately, this meant his brother (and more importantly, his car) weren't their either.

"Katelyn, can I ask you something?" Zoe asked, her eyes never leaving her feet. She did t leave me time to answer, but my mind was racing. "Do you.. like Daniel?"

Oh God. Had he told her?

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I played it off cool.

"You know what I mean, do you... 'fancy' him?"

I had absolutely no idea how to answer this question. Fortunately, I didn't have to.

"Help!" A scream came from around the corner. Zoe looked pissed off our conversation had been cut short,but I was generally curious as to who was shouting for help. As we rounded the corner,I almost wished I could turn back.

Most people would've noticed the woman. Or more importantly, her mangled leg. Most people would have noticed the car, the VW beetle. I might have, if not for all of the blood. It was everywhere, and I was having a frenzy. Honestly, my mind was jumping everywhere.

The next thing that happened, totally wasn't my fault. I ran straight to the woman, and placed my my lips around her her leg wound. And sucked. I loved the sensation. Human blood from the same sex was better for us, but it was very strange for an opportunity to present itself in which you can drink the blood of someone of the same gender.

The woman was smiling. That was the first phase. The blood high.

Behind me,however, Zoe was screaming. Shit. I'd forgotten her amidst the frenzy. I stopped sucking,and very reluctantly turned to face her.

"What," she said,slowly,"are you?"

That was the beginning of her end.


	5. Decisions, Decisions

So, I'd managed to drag Zoe back to Darrien's house. She'd been hyperventilating all the way,but she'd consented to come with me anyway.

The explanation was not so easy. We'd considered just wiping her memory, like we did when we fed from school students, but we'd changed our minds, we couldn't have done that to her.

We sat her down and talked her through EVERYTHING. We'd told her our real name's, the fact we'd actually known each other since we were three, that Darrien was filthy rich, that my sister wasn't really our sister, and all the rest of it.

She'd fainted almost immeditley after, and we decided to let her sleep.

"Darrien, what the hell are we gonna do? They'll kill me..." I started crying. "They'll kill her. Oh god! What have I done? How could I be so stupid?!" I buried my head in my knee's and began to cry.

"You aren't stupid. It's the thirst, it can't be stopped. You have to stay calm. Hand yourself in, explain yourself, they'll lessen your sentence." He said to me.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT THEY DO TO ME! THEY CAN'T KILL ME IF I'M ALREADY DEAD! IT'S HER! THEY CAN'T KILL HER. SHE'S INNOCENT!"

"Kazara, calm down. You can't think about that right now. We have to hand you in." He said, preparing himself for the words. "Kazara Claricia Anatola, I arrest you in the name of The Oracle, The Hexa, The dark, The shadow, The world, and our Kingdom. Do you consent to your arrest, or would you like to be given the chance to run?"

I was crying. Fully fledged crying. Darrien had said the words. The Hexa, and the Witch council, The King of Shadow land, and The Dark world had now all been alerted that I had done something wrong, and that another citizen had reported me to the council. They would have my trace, should I choose to go into custody until my hearing, which usually resulted in a memory wipe and being stripped of my powers. However, If I chose to run, I'd become a Un- Desirable. They could not trace me anymore, I'd be literally allowed to run and hide. However, if they found me, and only one Vampire ever, had out run them. Most chose Custody.

"I choose to run." I said, holding my head high, and holding back tears.

"You're going to run?!" He shouted.

"I won't forget her. Or you. Or my Family. At least if they catch me, I'll die remembering all of you. I've made my choice, now I'm giving you one." I held my breath. "You, Darrien Errebus Salvator, have the choice,as my arrester, to return to the City, and plead your case, and hope they find me, or you'll be put to death. Or, you may run with me, and risk the loss of everyone and everything you know." I said, facing him with a question just as hard as He'd faced me with.

"I choose to Return to the City." He said, giving me the expected answer.

"Well, seen as we're on enemy side's now Darrien, I can say this to you." I took in a deep breath, and looked him in the eye. "I love you. I have since we were three years old, and I will until the day my dead heart stops beating. Goodbye, It has been an honour."

As you can tell, The Dark World goodbye's were extremely formal.

He looked shocked for a moment.

"Kazara, it's been a pleasure to know you. I will deeply regret your descision for the rest of my life. Goodbye,Kaz." He said, calling me his pet-name for me when we were younger.

With that, he picked up Zoe's body and left the room, breaking my heart, where I was eventaully found and killed.

[THE END]

These are the words I so desperately wish I could write. No, My story only got worse from this moment.


	6. Colony Life

I've been on the run for four days. It isn't easy. I think I know why so many people fail to escape. They get paranoid. You think everything is out to get you. If you have ran like this before, than from the bottom of my heart I am sorry. If you have not, no matter what happens to you, you are lucky.

I've been sleeping behind rocks and under tree canopys.

_'I will deeply regret your decision.' _

Did Darrien mean he hoped he'd chosen to come with me, once I'd said I loved him. Honestly, I didn't expect him to say I love you back. He loves Zoe. I can't believe I lost him. For a moment, I regret choosing to run,and I just want to go home.

I can't go home. I don't have a home.

At that moment in time, I was in a bar. My muscles were all aching. I couldn't drink, but I really needed to go.

Once I'd done my _business _I came out, and ordered nachos and cheese. The bartender smiled at me.

"You look a little young to be out here alone." He said, passing my food. "Are you lost?"

I didn't even have the energy to lie.

"I'm an UN-desirable. " I told him.

"Good grief. I've seen many runners in my time, but not one so young. How long have you been running?"

"Four days."

"They haven't caught a sixteen year old girl yet. Wow. Well, do you need some help?"

Usually I'd be too cautious to accept help from a stranger in a weird bar, but...

"Yes please."

He smiled, and opened the the little door that lets you get behind a bar. He pulled up a little door in the floor, and lead me down.

XXX

So, you've got water, food, clothes and a sleeping bag. As well as change of shoes. He opened a door inside the cellar, revealing a dark tunnel that seemed to go on forever. The cellar stunk, and I just wanted to run.

I said thank you to the man, who'd revealed his name to be Phil.

Then, I ran. Where this tunnel went, I didn't know. I couldn't see, so there could be an immediate drop at any moment. The tunnel was dark, and damp. Not to mention lonely.

"Hello?" A voice called from the end of the tunnel I was heading. I could see light and I figure standing in it. I'd been walking for an hour and twenty four minutes exactly.

"Hello?" I called back.

"Hurry up then." It was a boys voice. He sounded maybe seventeen.

I started to run faster.

Outside, the very different to the dry, Dusty plain on the other end of the tunnel. It was a lush green, large tree's and wet leaves. Birds chirping. It was alive.

"Wow."

A boy was staring at me. The one that had called my name in the tunnel. He was tall and muscular, with dirty blond hair, and cool blue eyes.

"What's your name?" He said, sounding more drill sergeant than accommodating.

Uhh.. human name, vampire name?

"Kazara."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm on the run.. eh,sir."

He laughed when I called him sir.

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen." His face lit up when I said this.

"Thank God, someone my age. I'm Nicholas, this is the colony, we're all runners here."

"Okay,okay,okay. You're all runners? I thought no one ha ever out ran the Dark world."

"That's what they like you to think. The only ones they catch are the ones that hand themselves in. I've been here since I was eight. So may find it a tad boring, but it's safe."

"Okay. I think I got it. I've got some water and food, do I need it?"

He nodded. "The water goes to our facilitator, the food you can either eat by yourself or choose to share in with Nicholas." He said.

"But you're Nicholas."

"Oh,good heavens you're right. Well, you up for sharing?"

I nodded, food was a great way to make friends.

I opened the box of food in my bag, and pulled out two apples, two ginger snaps and two chicken wings.

We literally devoured it in seconds.

"This is soo good. There are three others here our age, but they act as our council. You'll figure out why when you learn their names."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well,they're Orphaned triplets, so the technical oldest of them, Is called Reala, she's a girl. Then, Opto, he's a boy, and the youngest is Pesta. She looks five, they're actually all sixteen. I don't know, sometimes they talk to us, sometimes they just walk around watching everybody. They live in a sort of shack on the colonys highest hill. Nobody has ever been up there, but they always carry around books. Sometimes they're reading from them and other times they are writing. We think that their house must be sort of a giant library."

Three sixteen year old orphans are running an island from a shack on top of a hill. This must be why they'd been caught.

"Right. Got it I think."

He nodded. "Last thing, when you get there, they'll put you in a challenge to decide if you get put in the east side, for the thinkers, the centre,for the doers, or the west for the protectors."

I nodded, and headed towards my new home.


End file.
